Under The Influence
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: "Did something happen to Lucy?" Evergreen inquired. "We were going after some mages and there was one who's only magic lied in potions and during the fight she was hit by several of them – leaving us with that." Gray replied looking at Lucy.


**So, this is some random nonsensical one shot I wrote and I'm not entirely sure of it but I decided to publish it anyways. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>They had been traipsing through the forest on a job searching for a few dark mages when there was a sudden loud shout calling their attention to a group of mages not but ten meters away from them before the blonde female started running toward them, a bright smile on her face and her team mates chasing and calling for her. The blonde giggled as she crashed into Bickslow, giving him a tight hug before turning to the other two excitedly.<p>

"Hi." She greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Lucy." Freed greeted in reply and she giggled causing the rune mage to eye her. His attention soon turned to the rest of team Natsu who had just caught up with them. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Erza replied before looking toward the celestial mage. "Lucy." She called. "Get over here right now." She commanded.

"No." The blonde shook her head defiantly.

"Lucy." The red-head warned. "_Don't_ make me come over there."

"I want to play with the Raijinshu!" She whined causing said group to look at her, the requip mage sighing in irritation.

"Lucy, we don't have time for this. You will get over here this instant!" She shouted causing the blonde to hide behind Bickslow.

"No! I want to play with the Raijinshu!"

"Did something happen to Lucy?" Evergreen inquired.

"We were going after some mages and there was one who's only magic lied in potions and during the fight she was hit by several of them – leaving us with that." Gray replied looking at Lucy.

"How many potions was she hit with?" Gray shrugged to Freed's question.

"Not entirely sure we were all distracted with our own fights. Either way, we need to get her to Porlyusica to see if she can figure out what's going on with her."

"Lucy!" Erza called angrily.

"Natsu! Erza's being a big meanie! She won't let me play with the thunder god tribe!"

"Luce, come on, we have to get back to Magnolia."

"No!" She stopped her feet. "I want to stay!" She whined causing the group to flinch.

"Lucy." Gray gently called for her. "Come on, don't you want to see the fairy in the tree?" The ice mage walked around to her. "You were just telling me how excited you were to meet her. The sooner we go the sooner you can meet her."

The stellar mage shook her head. "I want to play with the thunder god tribe." Gray sighed.

"I know Lucy, but we have to go see the fairy in the tree." Gray held out his hand. "Come on."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Bickslow shaking her head. "No, I want to stay here."

The ice mage glanced at them half tempted to ask if they'd be willing to entertain her for a moment but pushed that thought away, turning back to his blonde friend. "Lucy, right now they don't want to play." He attempted and winced as her eyes began to water not sure what else to do. He turned to his team mates. "I'm out of ideas."

Erza sighed heavily before Evergreen spoke. "We can be of assistance for a little while but not for long." The group looked at her.

"We don't have time, Evergreen. We're supposed to be on a job right now." Freed protested.

"Well unless you think you can detach a potion intoxicated Lucy _off_ of Bickslow so we can do our job, we have time." Evergreen retorted.

Freed sighed softly and nodded his head reluctantly. "We'll play."

"Did you hear that Luce?" Natsu asked. "The thunder god tribe wants to play."

"Yay!" The blonde cheered happily.

"What exactly are we going to play?" Bickslow asked, Lucy looking up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hide and seek of course!" She giggled. "I'll count to ten, you guys go hide." She placed her hands over her eyes not aware of the reactions they made to her game. "Okay, One!" She began and the group scattered. "Two!" Her count continued slowly until she reached the number ten announcing that she was coming to find them regardless of whether or not they were ready.

Excitedly she began looking all over the forest, searching for her friends. Finding Natsu and Gray with ease as the duo began arguing about hiding in the same spot. She then found Freed followed by Evergreen and Erza. Last to be found was Bickslow. She giggled happily telling Gray it was his turn seeing as Natsu would cheat with his ability to sniff them out. With this the blonde set off to hide leaving the others to follow, hiding in their own locations.

They had played several rounds with almost everyone taking a turn to count. Lucy had been about to take another turn when their game was interrupted by an angry and annoyed lightning slayer.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled out. "We're in the middle of a job and I find –"

"Laxus!" Lucy squealed out running over to the man, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Have you come to play too?" He blinked down at the blonde girl, raising an eyebrow he looked to his team.

"Play?"

"Lucy is currently under the effects of a potion and she refused to part with us because she wanted to play." Freed informed him. The slayer looked down at Lucy who smiled brightly at him.

"We're playing hide and seek and it's my turn to count again. You go hide." She gave him a push before turning to count.

"I'm not playing." Lucy turned toward him, her smile fading before she frowned.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because it's a stupid game." She huffed.

"It's not a stupid game. You're being a meanie head!"

"Lucy, why don't we take a break?" Erza suggested and the blonde huffed, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Hey Lucy, want to come help me make some dinner?" Lucy nodded her head, a smile coming to her face as she ran over to Gray to help with the meal.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled stopping in her tracks, turning back around she ran to Bickslow grabbing his hand. "Bickslow has to come too." She smiled and began dragging the seith mage with her over to Gray.

"What the hell was that?" Laxus asked after a moment, looking to Erza.

"As previously stated by Freed, Lucy is currently under the effects of one or possibly more potions due to a mage she had been fighting."

"What potions were used?" Freed inquired.

Erza frowned in thought. "Of what I was aware of during my fight there were a couple used against her that created explosions, however any others I don't really know. When I had gotten to her she was unconscious and Gray was trying to save her hand which had been burnt by acid of some sort. When she woke several days later in the hospital she had a brief bout of amnesia. Afterwards on our way home she started to act oddly and I believe she was hallucinating for some time."

"How did you end up in the forest?" Evergreen asked.

"During her hallucinations she would often ramble and said that it was the safest place for us to be. To make things less stressful we decided to travel through the forest."

"What about her current –"

"Dinner's almost done!" Lucy shouted from her position on Bickslow's back.

"Oi, cosplayer, watch it. I'd like to be able to keep my hearing." She giggled as he hoisted her up.

"Sorry." He carried her over to the group, a smile on her face. "Gray said here in another few minutes the stew will be done."

"Ten minutes." Bickslow corrected.

"Thank you Lucy, Bickslow." Erza smiled and the blonde returned it.

"Let's head back to Gray so we can finish helping him and get first dibs on dinner."

"Sure." The seith mage grunted as he turned back around, pausing to adjust his hold on her before continuing to walk.

"Hey Bickslow."

"Yeah?"

"After dinner can I play with your babies?"

"I'll think about it."

She pouted. "Pretty please" She begged.

"We'll see."

The four mages remained silent for a few moments before Erza answered Freed's interrupted question. "A few days ago." The red head spoke. "That's when this started. She woke up like that and in truth before today she hadn't been this bad until we came across your team."

"Then right now she's only under the influence of just the one spell?" Erza shook her head.

"Possibly, but there is more." Freed turned to look back in the direction Lucy had gone off with Bickslow before standing.

"Let's continue this discussion after dinner." He suggested and the group stood up, making their way to where Gray was, serving dinner.

After dinner the eight mages all settled down together near a fire as the sun set. Lucy was sitting in Bickslow's lap playing with his babies, giggling as they flew around her. A little while later she had managed to take his visor, looking around the forest as she asked him questions pertaining to how he could stand wearing the thing or how he could see through it.

Erza and Freed continued their discussion about Lucy, the red head mentioning that Lucy had not only been acting childishly but she was saying things that had surprised them as they seemed more honest than even a child would admit to. This prompted Evergreen to turn to Lucy to ask her a question four of the mages had wanted to know as she was one of the few they still had yet to ask forgiveness from.

"Lucy." The brunette called and the blonde looked to the fairy, tilting her head in curiosity. Evergreen suppressed the urge to smile and asked her the question. "Are you afraid of Laxus and the thunder god tribe?" She could see her lips turn in a frown.

"No, why should I be afraid of my nakama?" She inquired.

"Because of what happened, during Fantasia." Lucy gave a slight shrug.

"Natsu and Erza are super scary all the time when they fight to the point that I'd have nightmares but I'm not afraid of them." Erza looked to Lucy surprised by her admission and was about to ask if she really thought that when Lucy gasped, looking at Bickslow.

"There's a man on your face!" She exclaimed causing the group to snigger in amusement.

"It's a tattoo cheerleader." Bickslow replied plainly.

"What's he doing with his arms?" She suddenly gasped softly as if realizing something before wrapping her arms around Bickslow, pressing his face into her chest as she hugged his head.

"What the hell are you doing blondie?" Laxus asked, staring at her shocked and slight amusement.

Said girl turned to the lightning mage. "The man on his face looked like he wanted a hug; I was just giving him one." Laxus let out a laugh along with the others.

"Lucy, let go of Bickslow before you suffocate the man." Gray managed out and the blonde pouted before slowly releasing the seith mage, who could only remain motionless and in disbelief at what the blonde had done to him.

Taking another moment to calm down Gray then stood up walking over to the celestial mage. "Alright, bed time for you missy."

"What?! No Gray, please I want to stay up!" She whined and he shook his head reaching for her.

"No Lucy. The sun's gone down, that means bed time." The blonde shook her head, wrapping her arms around Bickslow.

"I don't want to go to bed." She complained.

"Lucy." Gray warned and she pouted before smiling up at him.

"Can I sleep with Bickslow then?"

Gray glanced to the seith mage before looking back at Lucy. "That's not up to –"The blonde turned to Bickslow immediately asking to sleep with him.

"Can I sleep with you?" Bickslow stared down at her barely suppressing his grin and chuckle at her question, before nodding his head.

"Yeah." Lucy grinned, happily hugging Bickslow.

Gray raised a brow at her before standing back up, giving Bickslow a serious look. "Just make sure she gets to sleep _soon_." He returned to his seat, leaving the two.

The seith mage looked down at the blonde in his lap smiling up at him and he chuckled, taking his visor off of her, he set it down. "Come on cosplay queen. Bed time." Bickslow stood up grabbed his sleeping bag, laying it out for them he then lied down, surprised as she curled up against his side, her head on his shoulder as her arm rested across his chest.

She sighed snuggling closer. "Night, night Bickslow."

"Good night cheerleader."

* * *

><p>The next morning the two groups parted from each other, though not without difficulty as Lucy protested the entire time before Gray picked her up, carrying her in the direction of Magnolia so that they could get her seen by Porlyusica as soon as possible. The thunder god tribe along with their leader Laxus had managed to successfully complete their mission and was back in Magnolia in no time.<p>

It was weeks later as they sat together at their table drinking when the blonde celestial mage made her way over to them, a light blush staining her cheeks, evident that she was embarrassed. Clearing her throat she looked at the group.

"Hey." She greeted softly. "I wanted to apologize for what happened several weeks ago in the forest. Despite me being under the influence of the spell I'm really sorry about the fact that you got dragged into caring for me." She swallowed before glancing up at Bickslow. "I-I also wanted to apologize, Bickslow, f-for uhm, for nearly s-suffocating you with my –my uhm,–hug." She finished off, her blush darkening.

Laxus chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I can guarantee he thoroughly enjoyed it." His words had the blonde's face a flaming red.

"Speaking of." Evergreen piped in. "While you were under the effects of the potions, you seemed rather attached to Bickslow." They noticed the blonde stiffen. "Was there any particular reason for that?" The fairy teased. "You don't happen to like Bickslow do you?"

"N-no." She squeaked out shaking her head, her face burning up again.

"No?" Evergreen inquired. "You don't like him then?'

"No, I do, I –"She cut herself off, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as her face turned scarlet at her confession. "I uhm – I have to go see Porlyusica." The stellar mage turned, quickly running up the stairs to the second floor.

Bickslow chuckled knowing she had already seen the old woman today and he wondered if maybe she was still being affected by the potion. Finishing off his mug he set it down as he stood up from his seat, looking at his team mates with a wide grin. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go see if she wants to give me another hug."


End file.
